100 Oportunidades para Sakura Haruno
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Ver a través de otros ojos, sentir con otro corazón y completar 100 buenas acciones, es la tarea encomendada por Kakashi Hatake a cierta jovencita egoísta de pelo rosa... si quiere volver a ser humana. Sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con alguien en su misma situación, despues de todo ¿un clavo saca otro clavo?. SASU/SAKU ADAPTACION
1. Karma is a bitch!

Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump ©  
Yo solo escribo para solventar los grandes ratos de ocio y que mi cabeza no se vuelva loca.

Originalmente INSPIRADA Y ADAPTADA en la serie "100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd" (o traducida como "Una Vida de Perro"), bueno, esta era una serie que me gustaba y que pasaban por tv por cable… a ver si se acuerdan o adivinan cual es (si es que con el nombre del fic no lo notaron jajajaja). Tambien creo pertinente advertir que a lo largo de la trama menciono algunas razas caninas asi que si están familiarizados supongo que no será nincun problema, si no, bueno, para eso esta "san google" xDD.

Ok, vale a leer!

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Karma is a bitch!**_

—¡Auxiiiliiiioooo!

Sakura Haruno gritó y gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y aun en medio del barullo del ajetreo de la calle principal, sentía su voz desaparecer…

Eso o simplemente era como si nadie más le hubiese escuchado.

Gritó nuevamente mientras corría… o intentaba hacerlo. La perspectiva ahora le resultaba extraña; los edificios grotescamente más grandes, el suelo se hallaba a poca distancia de su rostro…y aquel tipejo uniformado gritando como maniático y corriendo a pocos palmos detrás de ella, agitando ese ridículo arnés, casi a punto de atizarle en el cuello.

Clamó algo pero nuevamente parecía que su voz se había reducido a un simple sonido amorfo, pese a que ella seguía escuchándose como siempre.

Logró evadir al demente del arnés por dos calles más. Giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, directo hacia la seguridad de un desolado callejón y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Justamente al momento de percatarse que había estado corriendo a la vez usando manos y pies.

—¡Finalmente te atrapé, alimaña sarnosa! —el tipejo, un sujeto alto, desgarbado y con el vidrio de sus gafas oscuras empañadas por el esfuerzo de la peculiar persecución.

El arnés apresó su cuello. La soga se quedó firme pese a los hoscos tirones de ella. Sakura se sacudió fuertemente pero no pudo librarse del hosco agarre.

—¡Suélteeeme! ¡Auxiliiioooo!

Gruñó sin recibir más que otro tirón por parte del tipo. Escuchó resonar su propia voz y no deparó en aquel sonido animal hasta haberse encontrado enclaustrada en aquella jaula. El sujeto cerró la portezuela de la camioneta, con las resaltadas letras del emblema del departamento de Control Animal de Konohagakure. Reacomodó el arnés, doblándolo y dejándolo en el asiento del copiloto. Se sacudió las manos en afán perentorio.

—Bien, otro día más, limpio de callejeros gracias al buen Ebisu –autoproclamó subiéndose al vehículo y arrancándolo con un rechinido de llantas.

Sin deparar en los ladridos estridentes de la parte trasera de la camioneta, condujo a marcha aminorada por las saturadas calles de Konoha, al atardecer y cerca de completar su turno.

—**0—**

—¡Ayudaaaa! –esta vez, Sakura gritó sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba. Tironeó violentamente hacia un lado y a otro mientras casi literalmente le arrastraban hacia el pasillo—¡Oigaaaa! ¡SUELTEMEEE!

Pero Ebisu nuevamente parecía estar de oídos sordos… igual que durante todo el trayecto.

El reducido espacio de la jaula era tremendamente claustrofóbico, tal vez no tanto como el del apretado contenedor de la camioneta; pero aquel suelo rasposo, húmedo y con un olor del que no quería ni enterarse, no era ni remotamente tolerable ni para pasar una estancia de diez minutos.

Apenas y sintió el pellejo libre del arnés, se dio la vuelta con el objetivo instintivo de salir como alma que lleva el diablo… sin embargo las cosas no estaban a su favor; sólo dio un par de zancadas y estuvo a punto de propinarse un tremendo golpe en la nariz contra la portezuela alambrada.

Al tipo pareció no importarle. Se había dado media vuelta mientras que el escándalo armado por lo que a Sakura le pareció (no los contó, y tal vez era un cálculo posiblemente exagerado por el estrés del momento) más de cincuenta cánidos encerrados en jaulas individuales.

Todos ladrando a la vez como un estridente coro de protesta.

—¡Eh, basta! —sentenció Ebisu dando un acallante golpe en el portón—¡A callar! ¡Tengo un bozal y no dudaré en usarlo en cualquiera de ustedes!

De entre el estruendo, Sakura escuchó algo que casi le hizo helar la sangre.

—¡Entonces haznos un favor y póntelo en tu bocota, ´ttebayo!

La voz había surgido a espaldas de ella, en la jaula a su izquierda, un animoso _golden retriever_ se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras en la reja, en un ademán enérgico ladrándole al tipejo mientras éste se largaba ufanamente de la cámara. El animal bajó las patas luego de empujar airosamente la portezuela al igual que el resto de los otros perros y se quedó muy quieto al notar la mirada perpleja de su nueva "compañera" de junto.

—¡Oh! —se acercó intempestivamente hacia ella, moviendo el rabo agitadamente de un lado hacia otro, dando zancadas torpes como lo haría un cachorro en ademán de juego—¡Hooooolaaa! ¡¿Eres nueva, verdad?! ¡Nunca te había visto aquí, dattebayó! ¡Hoooolaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

_No… esto es un sueño… ¡Esto TIENE que ser un jodido sueño!_

Sakura retrocedió… o trató de hacerlo, sus anteriormente piernas no le respondían. Su voz se había tornado un susurro y apenas pudo inquirir algo.

—T-t-tu…. ¡¿TU ESTAS HABLANDO?!

El retriever ladeó momentáneamente la cabeza, se detuvo y se sentó, dejando caer los cuartos traseros. Media lengua permanecía de fuera colgando en aquella sonrisa boba.

—Eh… ¿si? –resolló el rubio can con un jadeo agitado. Miró repentinamente hacia otro lado como si algo invisible hubiese atraído su atención y luego se volvió hacia la desconocida—¿porqué ?

—¡Es justo lo que quiero saber!

—No entiendo, ¡dattebayó! –el chucho volvió a enarcar aquella ingenua expresión y se rascó detrás de la oreja desenfadadamente.

Sakura bufó, sintiendo que todo el cansancio, frustración y desconcierto le caían de golpe como una avalancha.

—¡Ya olvídalo!

—Está bien, dattebayó. ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

—¿Quieres dejar de decir "dattebayó"?

—¿Porqué, dattebayó?

—Creo que deberías dejarlo así, muchacho… —terció una tercera voz, correspondiente a la hilera de jaulas de enfrente, una sombra pequeña y castaña oscura—…parece que la jovencita ha tenido un mal día. Y la primera impresión de un lugarejo como este siempre intimida a cualquier perro.

Sakura intentó alzar la voz.

—¡Pero yo no soy un pe…! –las palabras se desvanecieron de su garganta. Más allá de la impresión abrupta al notar que aquella tercera voz pertenecía a otro cánido, el shock se había debido al percatarse enteramente de su actual estado—… ay no… ¡No! ¡NOOO!

Había bajado la vista, dispuesta a ponerse en pie e intentar tirar, empujar o abrir como fuese el portón de la jaula, y entonces lo notó. Más que obvio y más preciso, luego de ver su nariz por el resquicio de sus ojos, ahora más larga, húmeda y de un color azabache.

_Pero…¡¿Qué…Que rayos…?!_

Tenía las manos firmemente apoyadas en el suelo, y sentía perfectamente la textura de éste… excepto por el detalle de que sus manos ya no tenían ni un resquicio humano; ahora eran zarpas, ásperas y con almohadillas redondeadas como las de cualquier cánido joven y cubiertas de un denso pelaje claro.

No, definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Las proporciones del entorno, su visión…y ¿su cuerpo?

"…_Terminarás corriendo con el rabo entre las patas"_ menuda amenaza… ¿Acaso tendría que ver con esto?

_No…No, no, no, ¡No!_

Su vista deparó en el contenedor de agua apostado en la esquina contra la pared y cuando Sakura vio su reflejo una silueta perruna le devolvió la mirada; un semblante mixto entre un pastor australiano y un _husky_, con un hocico largo de tonalidad rosácea y blancuzca en los belfos –donde deberían estar las mejillas humanas-, brillantes orbes jade bajo unas marcas de pelaje rosáceo claro, orejas grandes alzadas hacia arriba, a excepción de la derecha, doblada en un curioso triángulo en forma de V. El lazo que había estado llevando a modo de diadema sobre su rosácea cabellera humana estaba ahora posado alrededor de su afelpado cuello. Notó una sombra que se bamboleaba y pendía de su baja espalda y que era…

_¡¿Una cola?! ¡¿Tengo una cola, colmillos y un hocico?!_

Sakura intentó articular palabra, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un ladrido grave y profundo. O eso fue lo que escuchó Ebisu, ya que había vuelto a la cámara únicamente para volver a silenciar a los animales con aquel "armonioso y paciente" tono de voz. Y en sí, lo que Sakura exclamó no había sido más que el esperado e inteligible grito aterrado que expresaría cualquier jovencita de dieciséis años en su misma situación.

…si es que hubiera alguien más en su misma situación, claro.

—¡Yo no soy un perro! ¡Soy un ser humano! –clamó en dirección hacia el pasillo, inútilmente como si alguien no-canino pudiese escucharle. Totalmente en vano—¡Sáquenme de aquiiii!

Empujó el portón con el costado. Nada tampoco. Jadeó desesperada e instintivamente empezó a dar vueltas en torno al área de la diminuta jaula.

—Tengo que salir de aquí… tengo que… —Sakura detuvo su soliloquio mirando sobre su hombro y notando al rubio retriever contemplándole con curiosidad. Tumbado sobre el vientre y moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro como un péndulo—¡¿Qué rayos miras, tú…?!

—¡Me llamo Naruto! –expresó con una sonrisa amplia y afable, sin despegar esas azules y brillantes pupilas de ella—¿Cómo te llamas?

Genial, ahora lo último que necesitaba era una obligada charla con un chucho hiperactivo que parecía no tener intención de callarse ni por un segundo.

_Al menos no dijo "dattebayó", pero lo dirá si no le sigues el juego_, resolló exhausta.

—Sakura –contestó lo más escueta posible-. Sakura Haruno.

El retriever –Naruto- espetó un gemido corto, una especie de risa, más bien.

—¿Porqué tienes dos nombres? Yo solo tengo uno, bueno a veces, Jiraiya-sama me llama "renacuajo"… ¡Oh! ¡Una vez me comí uno! ¡Saben horribles, dattebayó! A mí me gusta mucho el ramen, y más si tiene carne de cerdo… ¡Oh, y el otro día, yo…!

Sakura se había tendido, con el rostro y el hocico entre las patas y las orejas echadas hacia atrás, intentando ignorar el incesante parloteo de Naruto acerca de las mil y un porquerías que se había comido, las cosas que había olfateado, por qué solía fugarse de casa y quien sabe qué tonterías más…

Sakura simplemente le escuchaba como si fuese un ruido de fondo, mientras su mente aun contrariada y aterrada intentaba rebobinar los hechos... reconstruyendo cada momento con minucioso detalle. Tratando de encontrar algún resquicio de lógica.

No la había.

—**0—**

El Universo tiene sus reglas; simple acción y reacción. Si nos ponemos místicos podría hasta decirse que era mero asunto de Karma; algo tan básico y sencillo. Si haces el bien, el bien vuelve a ti, a veces en su debido momento o cuando se le venga en gana pero vuelve. Si haces algo que convoque una reacción negativa, el universo conspirará para joderte bien y bonito, cobrarte la cuenta y hasta con cargo extra.

Pero para Sakura Haruno aquello simplemente se había tornado la más grande metida de pata que jamás le había ocurrido y al demonio si había sido confabulación del universo o no. No era una chica problemática, al menos no tenía los alcances sociópatas de Tayuya o Karin o cualquier otra de las pestes adolescentes que pululaban por los pasillos de Konoha Gakuen. Simplemente tenía su carácter… nada afable si la encontrabas de malas.

Y esto era peculiarmente cotidiano. El humor cambiante de la peculiar jovencita de pelo rosáceo era tan calmo como una botella de _cocacola_ con una pastilla de _mento´s_ como tapa; a la menor provocación, bueno, había que tomar alternativas o salir corriendo.

De apariencia frágil y algo sacudida de carnes –sobretodo busto- la chica "pelirrosada" tenía la mano algo pesada, contrario a lo que se espera a alguien tan delgado como para pasar como limpiachimeneas. Bien los nudillos huesudos tienden a doler más que un puñetazo hecho con una mano rolliza. Y esto Sakura lo aprovechaba bien si la situación lo ameritaba.

No era una buscapleitos –para eso estaba Kin Tsuchi o Tayuya y su florido lenguaje- Sakura simplemente se defendía, aunque a veces las intenciones de "autodefensa" eran malinterpretadas.

"Era culpa de los chicos", "Ellos empezaron"; eran sus sutiles disculpas iniciales, o más bien eran las dos oraciones con que la Haruno empezaba su rutina, y bien podía excusarse y salir bien librada a veces. Inclusive la directora Tsunade lo entendía de tanto en tanto –cuando no estaba ahogada como una cuba- después de todo, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba en algún lío una chica con un color de pelo tan llamativo? Y era lógico que la chiquilla se defendiese, ¿no? Un buen pretexto, claro, pero no siempre infalible.

Y esta mañana precisamente, a Sakura Haruno se le había acabado la suerte.

Fue en la hora de almuerzo y en el lapso intermediario de cambio de clases. Era inicio del siguiente semestre –un fresco enero, despejado de nevadas, para ser exactos- y las puertas del instituto se habían abierto como aterradores y desconocidos muros para una nueva estudiante del grupo de segundo semestre. Un asunto meramente ignorable para Sakura, y puede que no hubiese tenido importancia si no hubiese estado en la cafetería.  
Todo había ido normal, como cualquier tarde, había tomado su bandeja de almuerzo y se disponía sentarse en el lugar de costumbre –la última mesa del lado derecho, solitaria y apacible como le gustaba- y de repente, un proyectil había aterrizado de lleno en la bandeja de Sakura Haruno.

El cuenco de ensalada de patata, el rollo de carne y la soda con doble refill de hielo se elevaron momentáneamente por una preciosa fracción de segundo hasta caer de lleno sobre la rosada cabellera y el limpio uniforme de Sakura. El ambiente de la cafetería se silenció de repente, como si alguien hubiese desconectado el audio en medio de una función de cine. El proyectil, un balón de voleyball que había seguido su trayectoria desde la cancha contigua a la cafetería hasta la bandeja de almuerzo, rodó inocentemente por un lado de Sakura.

Las miradas estaban fijas y el ambiente se heló tanto como los hielos de la soda derramada.

Hasta que alguien "amarró la soga" a la víctima. Kin Tsuchi clamó con voz de juez desde el extremo opuesto, levantándose y señalando con dedo acusador.

—¡Fue Ino Yamanaka! ¡La chica nueva! –bramó la chica pelirroja de gruesas gafas—¡La rubia pretenciosa! ¡Ella lanzó el balón!

Sakura sólo giró lentamente la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo. Con el cuerpo aun erizado por una rabia contenida y un desconcierto que rozaba un enojo muy mediado, encontró a la culpable del homicidio de su almuerzo. Una lívida jovencita que portaba el uniforme deportivo, cabello rubio claro, facciones finas y ese aire presumido que sólo alguien de cabello tan claro y actitud tan despreocupada podía tener. Y ése desdeñoso aroma a perfume caro; un olor floral demasiado intenso, casi como tener un anuncio de neón olfativo. La chica rubia se había excusado repetidamente y estuvo a punto de ofrecer esa frase tan cliché de ayuda y perdón… hasta que Kin y Tayuya le cerraron el paso.

Y Sakura se encargó del resto.

Y para la tarde, Sakura estaba justo donde esperaba estar; en la sala 384, mejor conocida como la Sala de Castigo. Kin se había librado de algún modo para ni siquiera terminar en la oficina de Tsunade luego de que las tres chicas aplicaron una "afable bienvenida" mostrándole la hospitalidad y comodidad que sólo podría tener un casillero de buena marca. Cuanta consideración malinterpretada, ¿no?

Sin embargo castigo era castigo. Tayuya ni siquiera se presentó al aula después de clases, aun teniendo la remanente amenaza de expulsión permanente si no se presentaba. Daba igual, Sakura estaba sola.

Como siempre.

Aunque eso no importaba. No necesitaba amigos ni amigas, ¿para qué? A fin de cuentas no era más que un estorbo… o al menos así lo pensaba ella resueltamente.  
Había mirado resueltamente el reloj de la pared, esperando que se cumpliera la dichosa hora extra para poder largarse a casa. El salón estaba casi sólo, a excepción de dos chicos, una chica y un chico de grados superiores, sentados en las primeras filas. A la media hora, el chico se fue y quince minutos después le siguió la chica.

Sakura se había quedado completamente sola, a no ser por el maestro de guardia, el cual había mantenido el rostro oculto por completo tras un enorme libro de enciclopedia, durante toda la hora.

—¿Cuál era tu problema con esa pobre chica, Haruno-san? –la voz profunda del incógnito profesor hablo de pronto, provocando que la aludida casi saltara del asiento.

—¿P-perdón?

Bajó el enorme libro y ella apreció un rostro que nunca antes había visto en el personal docente de la escuela. Un hombre de desgarbada cabellera platinada, el ojo izquierdo cerrado y con una cicatriz sobre el parpado; la boca estaba oculta tras una bufanda, sin embargo, parecía sonreír debajo de ésta.

—Ino Yamanaka. Tu sabes, la rubia de la buena puntería… o, espera… no tenía tan buena puntería ¿o si? –No esperó respuesta. Alzó una mano, a modo de un desenfadado saludo en un tono amable. —Soy Hatake Kakashi, maestro sustituto… entre otras cosas.

_Odiosamente_ amable. Cómo aborrecía a ese tono de voz.

—No es su asunto, Hatake _sensei_… —se limitó a decir, en un aire obligadamente casi educado.

Kakashi no se amilanó en absoluto.

—No es bueno ser así con la gente, Haruno-san –retribuyó, y pareció emular una sonrisa aun más amplia detrás de la bufanda.—…no todos son como Kin o Tayuya. Hay buenas personas también, si sólo les diera la oportunidad…

—¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?! –Sakura se levantó intempestivamente, con una mirada desafiante fija en el único ojo visible del profesor—Además, nunca le había visto por aquí… no es posible que…

El timbre había chirriado, anunciando el final de la jornada. El duelo silencioso de miradas terminó interrumpido por el eco de algunos alumnos saliendo y andando ruidosamente por el pasillo. El profesor no dijo nada más, cerró el libro y se despidió con una silenciosa señal con la mano. Sakura salió después, esperando verle por el pasillo.

Sin embargo éste parecía haber desaparecido… o quien sabe, lo más probable es que hubiera bajado por las otras escaleras que daban hacia el patio general. No importaba y Sakura no pensó en ello.

Pero el destino era caprichoso.

El sol del ocaso estaba cubriendo el cielo con un manto carmesí y si las cosas hubieran estado de mejor humor, Sakura hubiera pensado que era un atardecer hermoso. Claro ahora el ánimo había pasado de pésimo a peor. Regresando con el uniforme hecho un desastre y un reporte firmado y detallado por la misma directora, el clima en la casa Haruno se había apostado una tormenta que solía ser típica y usual algunas veces: la típica y usual discusión madre-hija… salvo que hoy había subido de tono y teniendo como resultado que la enfurruñada jovencita saliera hecha una furia, azotando la puerta tras de sí y con el inminente grito-reproche de "hago lo que me venga en gana".  
Salió, como siempre mandando a la porra los estruendosos reclamos de su madre, gritándole desde el balcón. Sakura, quien sólo se había mudado de ropa –dejando, o mejor dicho, arrojando con imperioso desdén el uniforme en el suelo de su habitación- había virado en dirección al desolado parquecillo que había a tres calles abajo.  
Un buen lugar para sentarse, lejos del bullicio fastidioso que componía su estresante mundo personal. Ya volvería en cuanto el aire se calmase… o fuese hora de la cena. Por ese lapso, todo cuanto quería era mandar todo al demonio.

Una correosa manchita cruzó por su lado; un desgarbado y enano perro _pug_. Regresó y pasó con ufano interés entre sus pies, casi haciéndole caer. Se detuvo delante de ella abruptamente, ladrándole animosamente.

—Eh, lárgate. —musitó ella. El animal seguía inmóvil, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y mirándole fijamente.

Le ladró un par de veces sin apartarse del camino. Sakura le empujó con el empeine del pie. El terco can parecía haber tomado esto como una tentativa de juego, puesto a que volvió a acercársele briosamente y pescando una de las cintas del zapato de la chica.

—¡Ey! —esta vez no hubo reprimenda ni advertencia. Movió el pie hacia atrás tomando impulso—¡He dicho que te largues!

Y antes de que la patada diese de lleno en el achatado rostro del perro, un viento helado le había dado en la nuca. Y entonces lo vio.

—Parece que seguimos de malas, ¿no? –la voz de Kakashi Hatake hizo eco y de repente Sakura se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba completamente vacía.

El cánido había corrido hasta los pies de éste y se había sentado con la pose de una estatua justo a su lado. El hombre, el mismo sujeto al que Sakura viese en el aula de castigo, pareció dedicarle una sonrisa oculta bajo esa misteriosa bufanda.

No, ese no era un profesor ordinario. A esas alturas, dudaba que siquiera fuese profesor.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?! –inquirió la joven, intentando no escucharse asustada.

Kakashi no se inmutó.

—Vaya… hay que trabajar en esos modales, Haruno-san… o debería decir ¿Sakura-chan?—esto último había hecho a Sakura retroceder un par de pasos. Nuevamente aquella expresión "afablemente" severa apareció en lo poco visible de su rostro.—No es muy correcto contestar así a tus mayores, y con esto me refiero también a tus padres…

—¿Cómo es que sabe…? –cortó la pregunta, empuñó las manos hacia los costados en ademán envalentonado y clamó más claramente.—¡¿Quién rayos es usted?! ¡¿Por qué me ha estado siguiendo?! ¡Si es algún pervertido, tenga por seguro que…!

—Tsk, tsk... ese es el problema contigo, jovencita; siempre juzgas sin saber y siempre estás a la defensiva. Hay que hacer un cambio con eso…—no esperó respuesta de ella. Alzó al perro, cargándolo con un brazo mientras la otra mano acariciaba detrás de sus orejas—Sabes, los perros son leales, confiados y siempre sinceros sin importar la lacra de persona que se encuentren en su camino, ¿verdad, Pakkun-san? —dijo al animal quien ladró a modo de contestación, y luego volvió a entornar su mirada en la chica—Eso es algo digno de aprender y creo que a ti te hace mucha falta.

_Incoherencias, claro… ¡Hora de mandar a ese tipo al manicomio!_, pensó ella, sin embargo había mejores modos para ignorar a un tipejo charlatán. Apretó más los puños y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él.

—¡¿Por qué no se larga directo al dem….?!

La frase desapareció en su garganta. Algo extraño pasó; se había quedado inmóvil. Era como si el cuerpo por completo se hubiera quedado congelado. Estático. En pausa como si fuese alguna grabación en alguna cinta.

Entonces notó el ojo izquierdo de aquel sujeto, abrirse lentamente, develando una pupila carmesí, extrañamente perturbadora.

—Bueno, una lección en pellejo propio no te vendrá nada mal… —había resollado ante la desconcertada chica de pelo rosa.—Tal vez, _ver con a través de otros ojos y sentir con otro corazón_ sirva para enmendar ese mal carácter tuyo.

Y las cosas se pusieron más raras aun.

El cielo, que aun gozaba del rojizo tono del ocaso, se empezó a cubrir de unas inmensas y amenazantes nubes tan grises como el cabello de aquel hombre. A lo lejos, podía oírse el rumor de los truenos que retumbaban en el nublado firmamento.

—_¿Qué. . .qué. . . es . . . esto. .?_ – jadeó Sakura, antes de que la brisa se volviese aún más caliente, hasta llegar a un punto en que esta le quemaba en el cuerpo.

Sintió un escozor agudo que le recorría la espalda y las piernas, incrementándose más en éstas, haciéndole perder equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso. Tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía hacerlo, era como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran congeladas. Las cosas, los edificios, se agrandaron a su alrededor.

—¿Qu…? ¡¿Qué rayos….?! –su voz sonó como un gruñido ahogado, algo también le había pasado a sus cuerdas vocales. Una mano se había posado sobre su cabeza.

—Nada mal, nada mal… —notó al supuesto "sensei", sentado en cuclillas frente a ella—bueno, ya lo asimilarás cuando estés más calmada, entonces hablaremos… —se irguió, mirando a su alrededor—por ahora, si yo fuera tú, me escondería… si es que no quieres terminar corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

Sakura tragó hondo, con el impulso de lanzársele, gritar o todo a la vez y con los sentidos embotados aun a causa de… ¿de qué?

Aun antes de asimilar lo que sea que hubiese pasado, notó una sombra proyectarse hacia ella. Aquel lunático escandaloso con la soga y el arnés persiguiéndole y gritándole como si fuese un animal, debido a que…

—**0—**

—¡Ése tipo! ¡Fue él quien me hizo esto! —Sakura salió de su meditabundo silencio, alzándose abruptamente.

Naruto quien había comenzado una enérgica persecución contra su propia cola, se detuvo mirando con extrañeza a su pelirrosada "nueva amiga".

—No entiendo, dattebayó.

—¡Ése tipo! ¡Él me convirtió en perro! —no esperó alguna respuesta del bobo retriever. Se adelantó hasta la portezuela de la jaula, consiguió erguirse sobre las patas traseras mientras que las delanteras hacían esfuerzos por empujar inútilmente el cerrojo—¡Tengo que salir de aqui! ¡Debo encontrarlo y obligarlo a volverme a la normalidad! —empujó más vigorosamente pero el cerrojo no cedía ni un ápice—¡Sí sólo pudiese abrir esta estúpida puerta!

—Ey, "lindura" —ladró un _pitbull_ grisáceo al otro lado de la jaula de Naruto—Mejor para ese escándalo o el maldito cabrón vendrá y te pondrá en el cuarto y créeme… ¡no será nada bonito!

—¿El qué?

Naruto se había quedado sentado junto a la jaula de ella. Asintió moviendo la cola.

—El cuarto es ése lugar donde llevan a algunos de nosotros… ¡sin comida ni agua, dattebayó! —explicó de modo alarmista y exagerado. —Además, no puedes salir de aquí si no tienes un collar y una placa…—Naruto sacudió airosamente su cabeza, dejando al descubierto la plaquita de identificación que pendía de un delgado collar naranja, casi oculto entre los rubios mechones del pelaje de su cuello—¡Yo tengo los míos! Siempre que termino aquí, llaman a Jiraiya-sama para que venga por mí. Él es mi persona, ¿tú tienes una per…?

—Tonto… ¡Yo soy UNA PERSONA!

—¡Silencioooooo! –el portón se abrió con un azote que retumbó en la cámara. Ebisu entró literalmente hecho una furia y sin preámbulos, tomó una de las correas que estaban colgadas de un retablo, luego de dar un sonoro golpe sobre éste para intentar silenciar los ladridos —¡Se los advertí! ¡Argh! ¡Es la última vez que acepto rolar turno con Iruka!

Miró desdeñosamente a su alrededor y encontró a su "víctima"; la escandalosa mestiza de pelaje rosáceo seguía empujando la portezuela, ladrando estridentemente.

—¡Aja! —apenas y abrió la puerta, la cuerda de la correa retráctil apresó el cuello de Sakura—¡Bien, bien, "señorita drama", veamos si una visita al cuarto te calma esos malditos nervios!

Sakura gritó, inútilmente mientras tiraba hacia el otro lado, a pesar de que la soga casi le sofocaba. Para su asombro, Naruto se había sumado al escándalo.

—¡Oyeee ella es mi amigaaaa! ¡Déjala en paaaz! ¡Dattebayó!

Pero al igual que los ladridos de los demás perros, no era más que sólo ruido ante la percepción del oído humano de Ebisu. Sakura dejó de tirar del arnés, viendo una cercana posibilidad de escape; podía tirar intempestivamente de la correa una vez que estuviese cerca del portón principal. Un simple tirón hacia el extremo contrario y saldría disparada como alma quien lleva el diablo hacia la salida.

Estuvo lista para ejecutar el plan y estando cerca de hacerlo, un aroma fuerte le hizo detenerse por completo.

Un olor intenso a perfume… perfume floral. _Escandalosamente_ fuerte.

—¡Papá…! Te espero en el auto…—vociferó una voz femenina, aguda y quejumbrosa y sutilmente familiar—¡Esta peste a animales me está mareando!

Aquello sólo brotó en la garganta de Sakura Haruno como un estornudo involuntario.

—¡¿Ino?!

Claro, no esperaba que la aludida rubia fuese a escucharle.

* * *

_**CONTINJUARÁ**_

* * *

**_N/A: bien, la cosa es que este fanfic NO iba a ver la luz de la publicación y se iba a quedar guardadito y calientito en mi carpeta de Mis Documentos, precisamente por lo raro e inusual, aunque les diré que pese a que me comentan que estas historias estan "demasiado escritas"ya, yo NUNCA o rara vez he leido alguna donde sea la chica la del "problema peludo" (a sean gatos, perros, zorros, etc etc) y pues me dije "¿porqué no?"..._**

**_¿Pareja?... ok, re-escrito y re hecho para evitar similitudes con otras tramas... se quedará en SASU/SAKU_**

**_...pero bueno, si les gusta esta historia y como se va "cocinando" o sugieren algo en particular, ya saben que pueden escribirlo en la caja de REVIEWS._**

**_El siguiente capítulo se titula... "Coincidencias Propicias"_**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	2. Coincidencias Propicias

**Rescatado tras un año sin actualizar (mis sinceras disculpas jejeje) y vuelve en forma de SasuSaku... en fin... a leer!**

**Capítulo 2**

**Coincidencias Propicias**

Ino Yamanaka había pasado una infancia e inicios de su adolescencia en el discreto vecindario noroeste de Konoha, yendo a las escuelas particulares de la zona y manteniendo el ritmo de vida relajado y típico de toda hija única y con un padre recién enviudado.  
La rutina era tranquila hasta que el negocio propio de Inoichi Yamanaka prosperó y lo que había comenzado como una modesta y diminuta florería, que luego pasó a vender complementos para jardinería, forrajes y agricultura, terminó convirtiéndose en una micro sucursal abarrotera. Obvio, la tienda se expandió y con ello, el cambio de vida para el apacible núcleo familiar padre-hija.

Aunque el lío de la mudanza fue problemático debido a la temporada, no había sido nada a comparación de la mañana de pesadilla que Ino tuvo que pasar aquel asolado lunes de enero.  
Se había hecho a la idea de encontrar cierta "hostilidad", como en cualquier escuela pública –una completa penitencia, ya que su padre siempre le había tenido en colegios e institutos privados y por ende, más "civilizados"— y tratándose del factor "alumno nuevo-a-medio-semestre", Ino sabía que el primer día sería una verdadera pesadilla.

Un accidente cualquiera lo tiene, y aquella jovencita de larga cabellera rubia y mesurado aunque ocasionalmente pernicioso carácter, no era muy diestra en cuanto a actividades deportivas se tratase. Ino sabía que no había sido su intención, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, algo difícil tomando en cuenta que la tosca muchacha que la arrojó contra su casillero tenía el cabello tan llamativo como un estrafalario anuncio de neón. Estaba más concentrada en atender el enérgico saque de la capitana del equipo de voleyball que en enfocar la puntería del tiro, y como ella misma sabía, era pésima para coordinación ojo-mano.

El vidrio roto fue lo de menos. El inocente cristal no había arremetido contra ella… no como lo hizo la iracunda fulana de pelo rosa ahora cubierto de lo que seguramente era su almuerzo.

Bien, una "bravucona" más a su lista de enemigos jurados, esto no preocupó mucho a Ino, no era la primera vez. Pudo sobrevivir a los hoscos empujones, al escasísimo aire mezclado con esa peste a humedad que reinaba en el enmohecido casillero; después de todo, habría podido ser peor…

Un dia fatal, para regresar a casa, con el uniforme nuevo magullado, el cabello revuelto y teniendo que dar la explicación mas patética –según ella- a su padre y esperar el aburrido sermón positivista de éste. Inoichi Yamanaka era casi la cara opuesta de ella, calmado y sereno mientras que la joven al menor aspaviento podría terminar hasta en una crisis nerviosa o en un vaivén de preocupaciones depresivas.

…Y lo acontecido esta mañana, estaba, en términos de Ino, "como el peor dia de su vida".

Si bien su padre intentó animarla a su manera, después de todo no hay como una tranquila tarde de padre e hija… aunque claro, pasar toda la tarde ayudando en el almacén, acarreando sacos de semillas y entregando costales de alimento seco para perro en la desolada perrera de aquel pueblucho abandonado de Dios, distaba mucho de cualquier idea de diversión y esparcimiento para Ino.

Inoichi estacionó la camioneta en el área designada para empleados; eso incluía a proveedores de comida, bolsas para desechos y el personal de control animal.

La joven bajó levemente el cristal de su puerta y echó una mirada rápida al lugar. El edificio estaba, literalmente para llorar; la pared de la entrada parecía sobreviviente de un terremoto, la pintura y la puerta, a excepción de la placa metálica con el obligado escudo de la aldea, tenían ya el tono amarillento de que nadie siquiera había tenido la flamante idea de darle una recubierta. El rótulo, con el encabezado "Perrera Municipal y Servicios Veterinarios de Konohagakure", tenía una enorme huella de herrumbre que cruzaba a lo largo, dando un aire patéticamente descuidado y depresivo. Tampoco ayudaba los toneles de basura acumulados a un lado o los escombros de una de las bardas de contención.

El barullo del interior tampoco era nada alentador. Ino suspiró hastiada y volvió a subir la ventanilla.

—Creo que mejor me quedo en el auto —aquejó a punto de volver a ponerse los audífonos de su _Ipod_.

Inoichi sonrió autoritario y displicente; su hija conocía ese gesto y lo aborrecía.

—Ah… no, mi pequeña princesita. Tú vas a ayudarme igual que lo haces en la tienda —ordenó con aquella misma sonrisa—Lleva las dos bolsas pequeñas y yo me encargo del resto.

La chica espetó un bufido que poco o nada importó a su padre; igual que la emberrinchada expresión de su rostro, mientras caminaba detrás de Inoichi a paso renuente, con un costal de alimento seco para perros en cada mano, arrastrándolos con el mismo estado de ánimo que tendría el esclavo de una mina.

—Argh… ¡Paaaapáaaa! ¿no te puedes llevar éstas? –se quejó deteniéndose y dejando en el piso los mullidos bultos. Puso los brazos en jarras y acentuó más su fastidiada expresión—¡Se me va a romper una uña!

A casi dos metros delante de ella, su padre se detuvo. El rostro estaba oculto tras uno de los sacos de comida de cinco kilos, llevados en tropel. Apenas alcanzó a dirigirle una mirada corta y fugaz a su quejumbrosa hija.

—Pequeña, son sólo dos bolsitas de medio kilo… aunque si quieres puedes llevarte una de éstas… —señaló con la mirada hacia los toscos bultos.

Al instante, la joven resolló y negó con un dramático movimiento de cabeza. Pasó mustiamente delante de su padre hacia el interior del edificio. Inoichi no evitó proferir una risita corta.

—Igual a su madre… —dijo para sí mismo. Luego elevó un poco el tono—Déjalas en el mostrador… ¡Ah! Y no vayas a dejarlas ca…

¡PAAAF!, el eco hueco y sordo de los empaques resonaron contra el metal de la mesa del mostrador.

—….caer…. —exhaló Inoichi.

Con el ánimo y el humor fastidiado, la mirada escudriñando el polvoriento y descuidado decorado de la recepción, Ino se desplomó en una de las sillas. No evitó una mueca de asco debido a la peste de limpiador de pisos baratos y aquel molesto aroma de medicamento para animales… por no mencionar algunas otras cosas.

—Oh, ¡Yamanaka-san! —un hombrecillo de aspecto menudo y con una cara que se podría bien equiparar a la de un enfermo en una sala de terapia intensiva, saludó escuetamente a Inoichi. Se dirigió fugazmente a la joven, saludándole con un formal "buenas tardes" y volvió su atención a su padre —¡Qué gusto que pudiese venir! Permítame ayudarle

Éste respondió con una sonrisa corta, aun detrás de los sacos que llevaba. El sujeto se adelantó y ayudó torpemente a Inoichi con la carga.

—Gracias, Hayate… bueno, me pude dar un tiempo, además, le dije a Ebisu-san que podría traerle el pedido antes de las ocho. —argumentó Inoichi—Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

—Ah, aun sigue lidiando con los típicos problemitas de aquí, es lunes y como siempre, hubo tres chuchos problemáticos en el área de jaulas… además de que terminó rolando el turno de Iruka…

El barullo aumentó, Ino apenas y oía la conversación de su padre con el tal Hayate como si fuese un ruido de fondo a comparación de la intensidad de los ladridos y aullidos que abatían el área de las perreras. El otro tipo –llamado Ebisu- se asomó por el pasillo, saludando escuetamente y tironeando de algo; sea lo que sea, esto no hizo más que hacer que el bullicio se elevara. Ino sólo alcanzó a ver una mancha rosácea forcejeando contra el sujeto. No se preocupó por prestar atención minuciosa a los detalles, todo cuanto quería ahora era apartarse de semejante escándalo.

Era un buen momento para una retirada "a lo Ino" antes de terminar con una migraña monumental.

—¡Papáaa! Te espero en el auto… —no hizo una pausa para alguna respuesta, esto no era una pregunta, era una afirmación—¡La pese a animales me esta mareando!

Se levantó, presta a salir, olvidar todo ruido de fondo y salir como si nada… hasta que algo que no fue precisamente ruido de fondo le detuvo. No era la voz de su padre, ni la de alguno de esos sujetos… era la de una chica, eso era más que obvio. Y por el decibel de grito… había algo familiar en ella…

Se había quedado atónita, enmudecida como quien hubiese visto a un fantasma. Su mirada circunspecta estaba fija mientras que mentalmente rogaba porque aquello hubiese sido un malentendido… ¡Claro, un malentendido causado por la pésima acústica del lugar! Con tanto perro ladrando al mismo tiempo, era lógico que pareciese que ella había escuchado…

—_**¡Ino! **_

—¡¿Q-q-quéee?! –resolló la aludida, pudiendo haberse desvanecido…o haber corrido como mero impulso, si no fuese porque se había quedado estúpidamente inmóvil.

…quien le había gritado era aquella peluda sombra con la que forcejeaba Ebisu, tironeando del arnés como un demonio inquieto. Un mediano y revoltoso perro de pelambrera rojiza clara… casi rosa.

—**-0—**

Había momentos propicios y coincidencias muy, muy pertinentes. Claro, que el destino tiene una manera caprichosa de unir estos puntos en uno solo. Las ironías de la vida a veces podrían aprovecharse… y Sakura Haruno simplemente no iba a dejar escapar ventajas como ésta.

…aunque fuese vergonzoso…

La había escuchado… ¡No!, más aun, aquella fragancia de perfume caro –que tanto había aborrecido en el encuentro de la cafetería simplemente por notarse tan pretencioso- la había percibido con minuciosa claridad, ahora culpa de su agudo y nuevo olfato canino… al menos algo bueno tenía en este momento.

Era más que obvio que en cuanto saliese de allí, ya tendría oportunidad de pescar al supuesto _sensei_ y obligarlo por las buenas –o las malas, preferentemente- a dejarlo todo como estaba. Claro, cuando saliese… ésa era la prioridad del momento.

Y ahora la rubia tonta y pretenciosa estaba en la entrada…

Sakura había gritado, recordó el nombre por mero reflejo. Pareció captar su atención… o ¿acaso le había entendido? A juzgar por la expresión de su semblante, parecía que sí, aunque a estas alturas, a Sakura eso no le importaba. Ahora lo importante era salir y las posibilidades de ello eran muy pocas si no se planeaba con detalle.

E Ino estaba allí… ¡Perfecto!

—¡Ya! ¡Muévete! —retumbó la voz de Ebisu, ahora en un tono de jadeo a causa de los últimos empellones contra el arnés.—¡Irás directo a la jaula! ¡Quieras o no…!

…¡Y al diablo! Sakura dio un último tirón, haciendo que el pobre tipo diese de lleno contra el marco de la puerta. El arnés no se soltó y el astil de este pasó rozando contra la cabeza de Ebisu, el linóleo, el escritorio y uno de los cubos de basura mientras ella corría torpemente hasta casi tirar a Ino.

Buen momento para empezar una farsa. Algo de drama…

—_**¡Ino! ¡Ayudame! ¡Sácame de aquí…!**_

Y la farsa estuvo a punto de irse al caño. Totalmente comprobado, la perniciosa rubia le había entendido sílaba por sílaba, o de lo contrario no había proferido semejante grito que casi le deja un zumbido en los oídos. Había retrocedido al instante, chocando contra una silla y cayendo de un sentón sobre ésta.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡T-t-tu… ! ¡¿HABLASTE?! —clamó acentuando el tono agudo de su voz.

Sakura hubiera querido cubrirse los oídos en este momento… de haber podido, claro. Segundos más y adiós farsa y de vuelta a la jaula. No era momento de abandonar el plan, por vergonzoso y estúpido que le resultase.

—_**¡Shh!…¡**_—Sakura se agazapó, sin moverse_**—¡Sácame de aquí y luego te explico! ¿Vale?**_

—¡¿Quéee…?!

Técnica numero dos… suplicar –y que Kamisama se apiadase de quien se mofase de la situación, medidas extremas eran medidas extremas, y si Sakura Haruno tuviese que suplicar, lo haría… o lo fingiría.

—_**Por favor….**_

Apenas Ino intentó decir algo, oyó a uno de los empleados gritar iracundamente, mientras se levantaba cojeando y pasándose una mano por el dorso amoratado de su cara.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, pulgosa! —antes de que la aludida pudiese poner patas en polvorosa y escapar, el terco Ebisu alzó el mango del arnés y tiró de éste como se hace con los estribos de un potro salvaje. Mínimo le sacó una muy honda y casi desfalleciente exhalación a la ofuscada Sakura—¡Ahora si! ¡Directo y sin escalas a la jaula! ¡Andando!

—¡Espere! … —a mitad de un impulso de justica, o mas bien un instinto de curiosidad, Ino solo alzó sutilmente la mano, para luego volver a quedarse enmudecida sólo por no saber qué más decir.

Su padre, quien volvía del área de la bodega, con la lista del surtido bajo el brazo, se quedó levemente extrañado.

—Vámonos pequeña… ehm… ¿Ocurre algo?

La joven se encogió de hombros por un momento. Sakura también se había quedado quieta –como podía, en medio de los tirones de Ebisu- y mirándole fijamente. Ino la contempló y luego a su padre.

—Es que, estaba pensando… —tartamudeó dubitativa, esto simplemente iba en contra de toda lógica, igual que aquella canina que le había hablado—… en que nunca me dejaste tener una mascota, papá…

Inoichi se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, chasqueando la lengua en ademán pensativo.

—Bueno, tal vez… —murmuró—…aunque con lo de la mudanza y el cambio de escuela, hacerte cargo de un perro seria una responsabilidad extra…

La rubia jugaba con sus dedos, tratando de encontrar alguna razón plausible.

—Pues nunca me has dejado intentarlo.

—Humm… aun recuerdo al pobre _"Goldie"_ —Inoichi no evitó una risilla corta.—la pecera… y el pobre murió sobrealimentado.

—Papá, si lo olvidas, tu llenaste la pecera de _"Goldie"_ con agua salada… y yo sólo tenia ocho años, _ooobviamente_ no sabía cuanto darle de comer.

Sakura tragó hondo. De repente aquello dejó de parecerle un buen plan de escape.

"_Genial, quedarme y que éste maníaco me eche a la cámara de gas o morir a manos de la rubia psicópata…" _

—Bueno señorita, disculpe la interrupción pero yo no consideraría como mascota una bestia como ésta —irrumpió Ebisu, volviendo a tirar del arnés, haciendo que Sakura se tumbase de costado—… tenemos cachorros realmente tranquilos, es mejor para dueños primerizos y…

—Gracias pero… —Ino la señaló con la mirada y luego contempló silenciosamente a su padre, solícita.

Éste asintió.

—Sabes, creo que es un buen momento para que tengas tus propias responsabilidades —musitó a su hija, luego se dirigió a Ebisu— Jeje, nos llevamos a la pequeña revoltosa rosada.

Ebisu espetó un bufido.

—Ni hablar, ustedes se arriesgan… —miró de reojo a Sakura—¡Suertuda! —alargó el mango del arnés hacia Ino—Iré por el papeleo y una correa simple.

Sakura resolló, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Contempló de reojo a Ino, aun algo contrariada. No hubo ningún otro dialogo más allá de un simple y escueto "_Gracias_".

—0—

El apartamento estaba ubicado en uno de los modestos vecindarios del éste, casi cerca del centro, en una de esas calles abarrotadas de seis casas por manzana. Mediana y modesta, dos pisos y un jardín trasero… todo bien hasta que Ino terminó de ayudar con las bolsas sobrantes de las entregas y se quedó a solas con Sakura en el jardín.

Atenuó su voz hasta casi un susurro, pero para Sakura aun se oía como un chillido retumbante.

—Bien… ahora sí, ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! —sin esperar respuesta y soltando un quejido largo, la rubia se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, melodramáticamente—¡Debo de estar volviéndome loca…!

De haber podido, Sakura se hubiera alzado de hombros. Se limitó a suspirar hondamente, con la mirada dubitativa fija en cualquier otro punto que no fuese el semblante pálido de Ino.

—_**Si, se que suena… ehm… "loco" y ridículo, pero…**_

—¡¿Eres un _bakemono_?! —Ino elevó aun más la voz—¡¿O una de ésas mascotas mágicas de…?!

—_**¡Ey! ¡Ey!**_ —Sakura alzó una pata delantera, a modo de silenciar la estruendosa diatriba de Ino_**— Antes que nada… ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Vas a dejarme sorda con semejantes chillidos!**_ —Ino se quedó con la boca abierta sin proferir nada mas_**—… bien, ahora… ¡no soy un bakemo-lo que sea que sea eso! Soy humana.**_

Hizo una pausa, si bien no valía la pena echar a perder la farsa, al menos aun no. Ahora con la expresión de Ino, mantener las apariencias se volvía difícil.

—…¿Humana?

—_**Si… aunque esto es temporal**_ —Sakura casi susurró aquello último_**—…o eso espero… El culpable fue un tipejo que supuestamente era un maestro de la escuela y… ¡Ey! ¿me estás oyendo?**_

Ino se había llevado ambas manos a la frente.

—Definitivamente creo que lo estoy imaginando todo... ¡Debe ser el estrés de la mudanza o…!

—…_**o quizás quedarte tanto tiempo en ese casillero sofocó las neuronas que te quedaban.**_

Y ahí llegó toda la farsa. La rubia había cortado por completo su autocompasivo diálogo y se quedó en un silencio abrupto, con la mirada desencajada y sorprendida.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Ino se detuvo por un momento. No era nada tonta, tras aquello conectó los cabos inmediatamente— ¿Cómo sabes lo del casillero si…? …la única que lo sabía aparte de los maestros, fue ésa bruta de pelo rosa que… ¡Un momento!

Adiós plan de respaldo… y adiós a la falsa imagen de pobre chica en problemas.

—_**Ehm… ¿oops?**_

El semblante de Ino pasó de sorpresa a una nada alentadora furia. Sakura lo notó sutilmente por el rubor de las mejillas de la joven… y ésa peculiar aura anímica.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡La bravucona tosca de la cafetería…!

—_**Sakura Haruno**_ —la aludida resolló con soltura y al mismo tiempo no perder su peculiar autoridad_**.—… y sí, aun debajo de todo este ridículo abrigo de piel ¡sigo siendo yo! ¡Así que no me grites!**_

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, severa.

—¡Oye, estas en mi casa! ¡No vas a ordenarme que hacer! Y si aún estas molesta por lo de la mañana, te recuerdo que ¡No fue mi culpa!

—_**Ah no, claro… ese balón cayó sobre mi almuerzo por sí sólo.**_

—¡Fue un accidente! —la joven volvió a agudizar la voz—¡Y no tenías que desquitarte conmigo así!

—_**Arruinaste mi almuerzo.**_

—¡Y tú me humillaste delante de toda la escuela!

El portón del jardín se entreabrió, mientras Inoichi sacaba algunos enseres a la bodega del jardín. Miró de reojo a su hija.

—¿Todo bien, pequeña? —preguntó.

—Si, sólo… un poco de disciplina. —respondió Ino escuetamente.

—Perfecto, recuerda que ahora es tu responsabilidad. ¿Ya tiene nombre?

Ino miró maliciosamente a Sakura y esta le respondió con un gruñido bajo.

—_**Anda… dame un motivo para desquitarme con tus zapatos de colección… ¡Ino-cerda!**_

—Sakura —respondió Ino tajantemente.

—Algo formal ¿no crees?

Su hija fingió una risilla corta.

—Creo que le va perfecto.

Inoichi se alzó de hombros, conforme.

—Bien, no olvides dejarle un cuenco con agua y ya entra, mañana hay escuela.

La chica asintió, antes de dirigirle una última mirada fulminante a Sakura. Llenó uno de los baldes que tenían apilados en el cobertizo, lo dejó a medio patio y entró a la casa tranquilamente, cerrando la portezuela de vidrio e ignorando los gritos impertinentes de la furiosa canina de pelo rosa.

—_**¡Ey! ¡Inoooo!**_ —clamó ésta detrás del vidrio de la puerta_**—¡¿Vas a dejarme aquí?! ¡¿Y si llueve?! ¡Eeyyy!**_

Totalmente inútil, en menos de diez minutos se apagó la luz de la sala y todo el resto de la casa quedó en penumbras. Sintiéndose abatida y exhausta, Sakura terminó tendiéndose de costado contra el bordillo que separaba la puerta.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo el aire fresco le escocía la nariz, el pasto recién cortado le picaba de manera molesta en los flancos… y todo sonido parecía intensificado, incluyendo los molestos grillos.

"Genial… ¿qué mas?"

Como respuesta a su queja, uno de los tablones que separaban el jardín con el del vecino, se movió torpemente, quedando volcado hacia un lado, dejando entrever la cara bobalicona del último ser vivo que habría querido ver en ese momento.

—_**¡¿Sakura?!**_

Ésta rodó la mirada al cielo.

—_**Ay no… no tú…**_

—_**¡Dattebayóoooo!**_ —ladró el efusivo retriever_**—¡Eres tuuu! ¡Eres tuuu!**_ —comenzó a dar tumbos con la cabeza aun atascada en la baranda, aunque esto parecía importarle poco_**—¡Que bien! ¡Parece que seremos vecinos! ¡Me da gusto, dattebayó! ¡Te dije que el viejo Jiraiya vendría por mi, siempre lo hace! ¡¿Quién es tu persona?! ¡Oh, acabo de cenar y me encontré una cucaracha enorme en el hoyo que hice en el jardín y…!**_

Sakura se dio la vuelta hacia el otro costado, mientras que Naruto seguía sin callarse y con la cabeza atascada en la cerca.

Definitivamente sería una noche muy, muuuuy larga.

—0—

Le despertó el eco de la cafetera desde la cocina. El "_bruum-bruuum_" era como el eco intermitente y fastidioso de un tamboril en sus oídos, y esta no era la única molestia; la espalda le dolía a causa de haber dormido torcida hacia un lado. Bien, la anatomía de un cuadrúpedo no podía acomodarse a las posturas de descanso de un ser humano y esto ya lo había comprobado. Arqueó el lomo hacia delante, sintiendo un crujido en la parte baja. Miró hacia el hueco en la cerca, Naruto ya no estaba.

Menos mal, tal vez en algún momento mientras ella había logrado quedarse dormida, el _perrete_ idiota terminó desatascándose por sí solo. La verdad, no era algo que le importase, de igual manera, no es que tampoco pensaba quedarse allí.

En cuanto Ino se marchara, ella lo haría también.

Un sonido rompió su somnolienta concentración. El aroma de café y panqueques le dio de lleno y su estómago produjo un rugido ahogado. Notó a Ino, ya con el uniforme y las zapatillas de casa todavía puestas, ir de la cocina a la sala y de nuevo a la cocina; tomó algo de una de las encimeras y lo dejó en un plato. Y fue con éste al patio hacia donde estaba ella. Se detuvo, mirando por sobre su hombro asegurándose de que su padre ni ninguno de los vecinos estuviese cerca. Sonreía sutilmente. Sakura seguía contemplándola de manera hostil.

—Creo que podemos dejar lo de la cafetería en el pasado… —musitó la rubia en tono afable. Dejó el plato delante de Sakura—…¿hacemos las paces?

Sakura bufó, desconfiada.

—_**¿Y esto es alguna especie de ofrenda de paz o algo así? **_

—Podría cambiarte las sobras de pan por esas croquetas resecas, si te apetece —increpó la rubia.

La aludida rosácea estuvo a punto de rezongar, sin embargo, el estómago se le adelantó en la protesta con un gruñido más fuerte. Ino no pudo evitar una risa corta.

—_**Ya olvídalo…**_ —gruñó Sakura_**—…sólo porque tengo hambre, ¡Y no es que me importe!**_

Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación. Ino se giró sorprendida hacia el lado izquierdo de la barda, la cual daba a la acera. Un sujeto de cabellera platinada y encrespada, y ataviado con un saco negro y una camisa formal desmañadamente abotonada saludó desde la acera. La boca permanecía cubierta por una bufanda.

—Vaya, menuda _tsundere_ estas hecha, eh, Haruno-san —rió hoscamente.

Sakura casi le salta encima.

—_**¡Usted!**_ —ladró efusiva_**—¡Ahora si me las va a pagar!**_

Ino se interpuso.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó tranquilamente— Lo único que sé es que Sakura terminó así por su culpa.

—Bueno, mis antecedentes me preceden entonces, Yamanaka-san —respondió el sujeto con voz parsimoniosa. Saludó brevemente y se presentó—Soy Kakashi Hatake, maestro sustituto por una temporada en la preparatoria de Konoha… y un buen consejero espiritual juvenil.

—_**¡Y un carajo! ¡Vuélvame a la normalidad! **_—irrumpió Sakura_**—¡Ahora!**_

Kakashi chasqueó la lengua, desaprobatoriamente.

— _Tsk tsk tsk_, y con esa actitud menos lo conseguirás, jovencita —reprendió. Se dirigió a Ino y luego a Sakura—Esta es una lección que se aprende bien en grupo, es lo que intento probar.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo —murmuró Ino—Por lo visto soy la única que puede entenderle.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta en un además modesto.

—Ciertamente si, y creo que es lo justo, después de lo de ayer —enunció, y pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura, despeinándole el pelaje—… y esta jovencita tiene una gran deuda con el karma que tú bien podrías supervisar.

Ino no entendió el comentario, suspirando un "¿eh?" contrariado. Sakura ignoró el gesto.

—_**Oiga ¡Ya me disculpé si es a lo que usted se refiere!**_

—Eh, no es cierto. —protestó Ino—¡Todo cuanto has hecho ha sido quejarte! ¡Si no fuera por mi, aun seguirías en la perrera!

—_**Me disculparía luego de recuperar mi cuerpo…**_

—No me refería a una disculpa —terció Kakashi tranquilamente en medio de ambas—Sakura, no es la primera vez que abusas de alguien más débil que tú, y lo de ayer, simplemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

Ino puso ambas manos en la cintura, en gesto de empatía seria.

—No podría estar mas de acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei…

—E Ino también necesita unas cuantas lecciones de humildad, asi que creo que ambas pueden complementarse —continuó Kakashi ante la cara circunspecta de la rubia.

Sin embargo para Sakura era obvio que algo no encajaba.

—_**Ok, entiendo eso, pero ¿porqué en perro? ¡Odio los perros!**_

—Los perros son leales, aceptan cualquier compañía sin importar que sean personas odiosas o detestables; eso a ellos no les importa… —explicó el sensei levemente—… creo que se lo había comentado ayer, pero por lo que veo, su naturaleza desconfiada hace que olvide las cosas importantes, Haruno-san…

—_**¿Entonces va a dejarme así hasta que usted lo considere suficiente?**_ —Sakura inquirió gruñendo entre dientes_**—¡¿Y qué hay de mi vida?!**_

Kakashi alzó el dedo índice, con el mismo gesto de cualquier profesor empeñado en dar una complicada cátedra.

—Tu vida es aquí y ahora, esto sólo es consecuencia de tus actos y… —hizo una pausa dramática—… la única forma de recuperar lo que tenias es completar una sencilla tarea. No es nada del otro mundo, sólo una pequeñísima cosa. Cien buenas acciones. Asi de simple… y creo que es una manera muy práctica de pagar tu deuda kármica, jejeje…

Hubo un enorme silencio hasta que Sakura lo irrumpió con un quejido estrepitoso.

—_**¡¿Queee?!**_

Cualquier otra protesta, quedó opacada por la voz del señor Yamanaka, gritando desde la cocina.

—¡Inooooo, se te hará tarde para la escuelaaaaa!

Ésta respondió con un estridente "ya voy".

Cuando ésta y Sakura se giraron hacia el peculiar sensei, éste había desaparecido por completo.

—0—

Una sombra contemplaba el panorama del abarrotado centro de Konohagakure, desde una de las tranquilas bancas del parque. Kakashi Hatake, luego de la peculiar introducción de su "castigo práctico" y de poner las cosas en claro para la problemática Haruno, decidió pasar el resto de la mañana en el parque del centro, al menos hasta las 12, hora que tenía como reemplazo en la preparatoria, para el bloque de álgebra.

Una difusa manchita café correteó entre sus piernas, trepó ágilmente a la banca de un salto y se sentó a su lado. El pequeño _pug_ jadeó recobrando el aliento.

—_**Tarde como siempre, Kakashi-san…**_ —susurró con una voz aguardentosa, como un gruñido áspero.

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada afable.

—Al menos pude establecer adecuadamente las reglas del juego, Pakkun-sama.

—_**¡Jah! Como si con eso bastara, muchacho…**_ —rezongó el animal mientras Kakashi pasaba una mano detrás de sus orejas—_**Aun tienes el otro problema… no creo que sea propicio dejar cabos sueltos.**_

—Ah, pero no estoy dejando cabos sueltos. Lo de Sasuke, fue meramente intencional… además, estaba tocando fondo, esto fue una medida para evitar que se hundiera más y más…

El perrillo espetó un ladrido escueto; una especie de risa de mofa.

—_**¡Pamplinas! Te conozco, muchacho… esto es sólo para ganarte puntos extra, ¿o me equivoco?**_ —notó que Kakashi asintió despreocupadamente_**—¡Jah! Allá arriba siguen molestos contigo, no creo que con reformar a dos mocosos malcriados puedas volver a siquiera usar el término Kami…**_

Aun a través de la bufanda, Pakkun percibió una enarcada sonrisa, amplia y confiada.

—Ah, pero es que pienso hacer trampa, Pakkun. Y estos chicos, necesitan un buen guía… Veremos si un clavo, saca a otro clavo.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, volvemos a la carga! y la cosa es que decidí cambiarlo radicalmente de pareja porque no pude evitar encontrar similitudes con otras tramas que tenia por ahi y dije "bueno... algo canon no me matará" xDD...**_

_**en fin, aqui estamos de vuelta! cualquier comentario, detalle y o sugerencia, pueden hacerlo al apartado de REVIEWS! **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
